fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
KEF's M.O.G.U.E.R.A
KEF'S M.O.G.U.E.R.A as it's name implies, is a version of M.O.G.U.E.R.A created by the Kaiju Eradication Force. It is also known as M.O.G.U.E.R.A 2 and M.O.G.U.E.R.A Azure Type. Appearance The KEF M.O.G.U.E.R.A is physically identical to the original used by the GDF, albeit sporting a different paint job, with this robot being primarily blue, hence why it is also known as M.O.G.U.E.R.A Azure Type. Art by Mayozilla, recoloring by Scoobydooman90001. History The world was still rebuilding in the wake of the invasion by the Shadow Creatures just one year prior. Such a chaotic event had never happened before, and many hoped it would not happen again. The GDF was attempted to strengthen public relations as they had been viewed as ineffectual during the crisis, with Earth's Kaiju and the Ultramen having been the ones to defeat the threat. Meanwhile however, the Kaiju Eradication Force had taken advantage of the world's state and the GDF's bad PR to continue their efforts in developing weapons. After their Kiryu duplicate had been taken by the Shadow Creatures and destroyed by the GDF and Godzilla, KEF wanted to continue to create their own versions of the GDF's Mechas, though decided to steer away from Kiryu's design. Their first attempt was a complete reproduction of M.O.G.U.E.R.A, the GDF's most basic robot. Upon it's creation, KEF's M.O.G.U.E.R.A was sent out on a test run against Baragon. The robot managed to easily beat the kaiju and force him into retreat, proving the new robot to be about on par with the original. Confident in the robot's abilities, General Goyzen, the leader of the KEF, wanted to test the robot against KEF's prime target, none other than Godzilla. M.O.G.U.E.R.A 2 was sent out again, this time to track down and terminate Godzilla. The robot succeeded in the former of these tasks, the later was yet to be proven. Godzilla...was not exactly in the best mood after the Shadow crisis. He certainly did not want humans trying to end his life so soon after all he had been through. As such, he showed no mercy towards this blue M.O.G.U.E.R.A, no restraint, simply attacking until the robot stopped moving or was in several pieces. KEF's M.O.G.U.E.R.A proved to be a mach for Godzilla, but alas could not defeat the King of Monsters. After a lengthy battle, Godzilla defeated the robot, tearing apart the KEF's M.O.G.U.E.R.A and utterly destroying the robot, before simply swimming off to parts unknown. Goyzen was enraged at the robot's failure, but soon regained his composure, as after all..... he still had plans.....further projects were in the works....the KEF was not done yet. Abilities * The KEF M.O.G.U.E.R.A has the same abilities as the original GDF robot, although whether it's weapons are more or less powerful than the original is unknown. Trivia * The inspiration from this Kaiju came from the Trendmasters figure used as it's infobox image * This is the first Universe 1954 storyline since Shadow Godzilla's creation and the end of the Shadow Saga. Gallery Blue M.O.G.U.E.R.A.jpg|The original KEF MOGUERA design, a blue Trendmasters repaint MOGUERA that inspired the creation of this character Blue MOGUERA's Head.png|KEF MOGUERA close up Blue MOGUERA Two.png|KEF MOGUERA alt image Category:Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Universe 1954 Category:KEF Category:Moguera variations